Perfect Match
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Hermione gets tired of trying to find a man so she tries online dating to find her perfect match. When she finally meet the man she's paired with she's reminded of an old crush and that old flame is rekindled. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and storyline affiliated with the books. All rights are reserved for its author J.K. Rowling.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Perfect Match**_

Hermione sat on her sofa, her laptop sitting in her laptop with the _Wizarding Online Dating _site staring back at her. She felt extremely foolish resorting in letting a machine find a suitable match for her, but she was tired of searching for herself and quite frankly there were just some things that magic just couldn't do. It wasn't as if she hadn't poured over spell book after spell book looking for any spell that she could use to conjure up the perfect man. At last of months of finding nothing she gave up the idea of using magic to help and decided to try using the website she had heard about over a weekend broadcast from one of the few wizarding stations she enjoyed.

Now that she was sitting there with the webpage pulled up she began questioning the sanity of it. _Do I really need a man that badly? Am I so alone that I have to resort in letting a computer find my perfect match? _Deciding that she had already convinced herself of doing this she moved her mouse and clicked on the **Register** button. After typing in her email and creating a username and password she was presented with a questionnaire.

Hermione sat there wondering how about of random questions was going to help her find a man. Shaking her head she stared at the first question.

**List your likes and dislikes. **_Well that's simple enough to do. _Hermione spent a few minutes filling in each, thinking hard to make sure she hadn't missed anything before moving on to the next question. **How would you describe your personality? **_Again this is something easily done. _She spent a little longer typing out the answer to that because she figured if someone was going to be picked for her then they needed to know as much about her as possible.

Hermione spent a little over an hour answering various questions before she finally reached the final question. **What qualities would you like to see in your perfect match?** _Now this one is a little tougher. What qualities would I like to find in a man? I never really gave any real serious thought. _"Hmm…"

She paused, her fingers poised about the keys thinking. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the perfect man, his looks and mannerisms, everything down to the last detail. When she had an image in her mind she opened her eyes and began to type. When she finished she hit the **Submit **button and after the questionnaire was added to her profile she clicked off the internet and shut down her laptop.

Now she sat there feeling even more foolish for actually going through with it. _I must be incredible desperate to have done such a stupid idiotic thing. It's not like I have anything to lose and besides the worst that can happen is that I'm not compatible with anyone. If they can't find me a match than the only thing I lost was two hours of my life._ Hermione sighed as she stood, placing the laptop on the coffee table in front of her. _Well the damage is done so all I can do now is wait and see what happens._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Her computer taunted her all day as she sat in her office at work. Even when Harry and Ron dropped by she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to her house where her laptop still sat on the coffee table where she had left it the night before. It was such a distraction that she did something she had never down before, after lunch she asked for the rest of the day off.

When she swooshed into her house via the Floo Network she instantly went to her laptop and booted it up. All the while she grew more nervous than she had been already. _What in the world has gotten into me? Sure I've wanted a man, but even for me this is ridiculous. Apparently I've completely lost it if I can't even make it through the first twenty-four hours without having to check whether or not I've been matched yet._

Sighing, disgusted with herself and annoyed that she was even bothering she pulled up the webpage and logged in. **Welcome HJG_Witch you currently have one new match available for viewing. **She stared at the screen and reread the words staring back at her. _A match? I seriously have a match?_

Nervous excitement thrumming through her she moved her mouse to click on the user name **DragonWizard **and waited for it to pull up the next page. When the user's page opened she scanned the facts and then noticed that his status said he was online. She clicked on the chat window and sent a message.

**HJG_Witch: Hello DragonWizard.**

Hermione waited nearly ten minutes before she decided to give up, but when she was getting ready to close out of his page her computer dinged.

**DragonWizard: Hello to you to HJG_Witch. How are you this afternoon?**

**HJG_Witch: Quite well thank you. How about you?**

**DragonWizard: I just finished up a job today so I'm feeling pretty good.**

Hermione thought that it would be to prying to ask what sort of job since they had just begun talking so she sat there thinking about what she should say next. Now that he was talking back she didn't feel as brave as she had when she had first started the chat. Sighing she began typing.

**HJG_Witch: If you don't mind me asking what made you decide to try this website?**

**DragonWizard: The same reason as everyone else I suppose. I couldn't find anyone on my own so I decided to try cyber dating and see where it got me. How about you?**

**HJG_Witch: The same reason. I even tried finding a spell that would help but alas my results were lacking. I learned that magic isn't good for solving all problems.**

**DragonWizard: Isn't that the truth.**

Hermione was again at a loss for conversation. _What do you ask a guy you meet online? _She was saved from wondering when her laptop dinged again.

**DragonWizard: I know the site only just matched us but there's no time like the present…would you like to meet for coffee?**

Hermione stared at her computer. _Well what do I do now? Should I meet him? What if he's some serial killer stalker or something? Oh Hermione get a grip on yourself! You choose to use the online dating site so now just go with it. If he's a loser I can always just tell him to get lost and wait and see whether I get another match. _

**DragonWizard: Are you there HJG_Witch?**

**HJG_Witch: Yes sorry. Sure I would like to meet you for coffee. That sounds nice. Where and when?**

**DragonWizard: Well tomorrow is Saturday and I'm free all day, if you're free why don't we meet at the new Café Magique, in Diagon Alley, at noon?**

**HJG_Witch: Sounds good. I'll see you then.**

**DragonWizard: Until tomorrow then.**

He signed off and Hermione sat there in silently, nervous but excited. _I wonder what he'll be like. I hope we hit it off. _Signing out of her profile she then shut down her computer and went to her room to pour through her clothes until she found the perfect outfit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hermione arrived at Café Magique a half hour early. Taking a seat at one of the outside tables she scanned the people milling about. There were the normal every day shoppers out and about and there were also the small groups of mothers and children shopping for their new school books and such preparing for the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she scanned the passing people she paid close attention to every lone male hoping that one would stop and reveal himself as DragonWizard.

"Well if it isn't Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you since…well since everything happened a few years back."

Hermione turned at the familiar voice from her past and there stood Draco Malfoy. "Hello Draco. I wish I could chat but I'm here waiting for someone. Maybe another time perhaps."

"As a matter of fact that's the same reason I'm here. Well I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Hermione watched him until he disappeared inside the café. It had been six years since she'd seen him last and those memories weren't the most pleasant. Her last memories of him revolved around her friend Harry's fight with the most power dark wizard alive. Lord Voldemort had finally been killed that year by Harry as it had been prophesized, but Draco had played a big part in the whole ordeal since the beginning of their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. In the end though, Harry and Ron had grudgingly forgiven him, even if their acquaintance wasn't exactly on the friendliest of terms. All she had heard since then was that he had renounced his evils ways and he and his family had mellowed out and become more upstanding citizens.

Turning her attention back to the milling people passing her table she quickly checked her watch. It was nearing one o'clock and there was no sign of anyone approaching her. _Maybe we should have agreed on some kind of sign so that we'd know who the other was, like perhaps one of us could have agreed to place some object or another on the table, visible so the other would recognize it._

Hermione wondered whether DragonWizard was going to be a no show or maybe he had something come up. It wasn't like he could call her since he didn't have neither her cell phone or home phone numbers. She was beginning to think she should have checked online to see if maybe he had left her a message, but in her excitement to get here and meet him she hadn't even thought of the possibility that something might have come up and he might be unable to make it.

When she went to check her watch again a hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy for a second time that day. "I'm guessing your person was a no show as well?"

"It would seem so."

Uninvited Draco took the seat opposite of her. "Well we might as well make the most of it then. Mind if I buy you a coffee?"

Hermione stared at him wondering why he was being so nice to her. She figured her wariness of him had more to do with how he had treated her in the past rather than how he was acting now or maybe it was a mixture of both, but whatever the case she was to nice of a person to turn in down, not when he was actually being uncharacteristically nice. "I don't see why not."

Draco got up and went back in to buy their coffees leaving Hermione sitting there waiting and wondering. _Something about him is different. He seems softer, less aggressive and cold than he use to be. Maybe he really has changed for the better._

He returned a few minutes later dragging her away from her musings. "Here you go."

Hermione doctored her coffee with the sugar and creamer out on the table. Silently she studied him. He was taller than he had been the last time she seen him and his body had definitely gotten some muscle to it. His hair was still the same while blonde that it had always been, but instead of wearing it slicked back as was his usual style it was not longer and hung to his shoulders in soft waves. It was his eyes that most surprised her. Hermione remembered how cold and hard his gray eyes had been, like steel, but now they were the soft gray color that reminded her of a stormy sky. They no longer held the coldness and hatred that he had so often directed at her, but there was a nice soft, if not somber look in them now.

"So Hermione what have you been doing with yourself since the _his _down fall?"

Hermione heard the emphasis he put 'his', but she knew who he was referring to. Even if he had done the Dark Lord's bidding it didn't mean he couldn't still be frightening by the sound of his name, the taboo still strong on the wizarding world. He wasn't the only one who still held on to that fear.

"Well I went back to Hogwarts after his defeat and took my N.E.W.T.S. that I had missed when I had been away with Harry and Ron. After that I got a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

She watched a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Let me guess it has a lot to do with the mistreatment of house elves doesn't it? What was that little group you founded in our Fourth Year? S.P.E.W. wasn't it?"

Surprised that he knew about that let alone even remembered something that pertained to her Hermione gapped at him. "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. You knew about that?"

"Weasley was always complaining about how idiotic he thought it was that you would even bother with creatures like house elves. It was kind of hard not to know about when he grumbled about it every chance he could."

Hermione had to agree with him there. Ron, and even Harry for that matter, just hadn't been as enthused about her little project as she had been. They had refused to help her knit the little socks and hats that she had begun leaving all over the Gryffindor common room. Needless to say the house elves hadn't been to enthused either, avoiding the little articles of clothing until finally avoiding the Gryffindor common room altogether, well all the house elves aside from Dobby. Dobby had loved each and every one of the little knitted hats and socks.

"I seem to recall that your family had a certain house elf by the name of Dobby."

Draco thought back a minute before nodding. "Yes I vaguely recall my father ranting about how Potter lost him his servant. Something about a diary and a sock."

"Yes Tom Riddle's diary, the very same one he dropped into Ginny's caldron full of books. You were there, remember? You had once again started a fight with Harry and Ron." Hermione paused. She didn't want to go on talking about the past. It always seemed that when something bad happened Draco was somehow involved even if only indirectly. "So what have you done for yourself since leaving school?"

"Well after graduating from Hogwarts I traveled for a bit. I went to France, Italy and Greece and a few other places. I just needed to get away from here for a bit after everything that had happened. I guess I kind of needed to find myself as well. Anyway when I came back I joined the Ministry. I entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Hit Wizard."

"What exactly is a Hit Wizard?"

"Well I guess we're kind of like Aurors only instead of tracking down dark wizards we only track and capture criminals."

"What made you want to become a Hit Wizard?"

"Originally I had wanted to become an Auror, but I hadn't acquired enough N.E.W.T.S. while in school to qualify so I went with the next best thing."

"Well it seems that you've done pretty well for yourself."

"I could say the same for you, but you were always brainy and everyone knew that you'd do great in whatever you choose to do."

"Yes I'm quite proud of what I've accomplished in the Department." She smiled and checked her watch again. "I hate to cut this short, but I really should be going. Thank you for the coffee."

Hermione stood, Draco followed suit. "It was good seeing you Hermione. Maybe we could do this again one day."

She was surprised that she had enjoyed his company. It had been pleasant, something she had not expected. Her smile grew bigger. "Sure Draco I'd like that. See you later." With that she turned and walked away. She was anxious to get home and find out why DragonWizard hadn't shown.

**oOoOoOoOo**

When Hermione got home she jumped in the shower and washed away the film of humidity that clung to her skin from that afternoon. It had definitely been a hot day for the beginning of fall, it had almost felt as if it had been the middle of summer again. As she washed away the sweat and humidity she wondered for the hundredth time why DragonWizard hadn't shown and her anxiety to get to her laptop caused her to cut her shower time short and as she dressed quickly her land line started ringing.

She grabbed the cordless receiver on the hall on the way to the living room. "Hello Hermione here."

"Hey it's Harry."

"Hey Harry. Sorry about being so distracted yesterday."

"Yeah that's what I was calling about. What's going on Hermione? It's not like you to get distracted so easily."

She cradled the phone against her shoulder as she sat on her sofa and booted up her laptop. "It was nothing really. You shouldn't have worried yourself. I'm fine I just had my mind on other things that's all."

Harry was silent on his end for a minute or two before he answered. "Is it a man?"

"Harry I really don't want to discuss my personally life with you even if you are one of my best friends. By the way I ran into Draco Malfoy today."

"Oh really? This is the first time you've seen him since that night with Voldemort isn't it?"

"Yes it is and I have to say that he seems like a completely different person than he use to be."

"I agree with you there, but old habits die hard. I still don't trust him. He's pleasant enough at work and he's turned a one eighty but the fact remains that he was a torture in the past and because of that I just can't bring myself to fully accept him as he is."

"I understand that. He just seemed so, I don't know, normal." She had just signed on to the dating webpage and noticed that DragonWizard was online. "Listen Harry I have to go. I'll talk to you at work on Monday."

"Alright take care Hermione."

Hermione clicked her phone off as her computer dinged.

**DragonWizard: Where were you today?**

**HJG_Witch: I was going to ask you the same thing. I was there at the café until almost two o'clock.**

**DragonWizard: You waited that long?**

**HJG_Witch: I was about to leave a little after one but I ran into an old classmate.**

**DragonWizard: I did as well. It was a shocking surprise but we had a nice cup of coffee and caught up some.**

**HJG_Witch: It seems our outing wasn't all for naught then. Would you like to try and meet again? This time maybe one of us should wear a hat or something or bring some object that the other can recognize so we know who to look for.**

**DragonWizard: Or I can cook us dinner if you don't mind meeting me at my place. How does that sound?**

Hermione was curious as to who DragonWizard was. He said he had been there, but she hadn't seen anyone else sitting alone aside from Draco. Maybe he had already been catching up with his old classmate and she just hadn't known since she didn't even know who she was looking for anyway.

**HJG_Witch: Sure that sounds fine to me. When you like for me to come?**

**DragonWizard: Well if you aren't busy how about I cook dinner for you tonight? It's not that late and I'm starving.**

**HJG_Witch: Okay sounds good. What's your address?**

**DragonWizard: I live in my family's home out in Wiltshire. Just Apparate to the town square and look East. Trust me you can't miss it.**

Hermione checked the clock hanging on the wall. It was going on five o'clock.

**HJG_Witch: How does six o'clock sound? **

**DragonWizard: Sounds great. I'll see you then.**

**HJG_Witch: Alright see you then.**

Hermione signed off and went into her bedroom. Opening her closet she went through the hanging clothes until she found her cocktail dress. She quickly pulled the clothes off she had put on after her shower and sheath herself in the dress. It was a nice dress, fancy enough to wear to parties but still simple enough to wear to out on a date. It had a simple scope neck sleeveless dress and it hugged her body just right, not too lose to appear frumpy but not to tight to appear trashy.

After slipping on a pair of flat heeled shoes, Hermione went into her bathroom and applied a little make-up and ran a brush through her hair, leaving it down in shining waves thankful that its earlier bushiness of years past had finally tamed out. Hermione studied her reflection and was satisfied with what she saw. After she exited the bathroom she grabbed her handbag and after focusing the her destination in mind Apparated to Wiltshire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

When her feet felt solid ground and the world quilt tilting Hermione looked towards the East as DragonWizard had instructed. She felt her jaw drop as she looked at the massive gothic style manor sitting atop a hill, silhouetted against the setting sun. The sheer size of the manor was intimidating and Hermione wondered if maybe she should just go back on and forget about DragonWizard. He obviously came from money, which meant more than likely he was from an old wizarding family and even more likely a pureblood. That being the case going there was simply a stupid thing on her part. Pureblood witches and wizards tended to frown upon those who were muggle-born as she was.

Hermione stood there debating with herself. Finally coming to a decision she followed a path that led towards the hill. _There's no sense in back out now. If he decides he doesn't like me because I'm a muggle-born then well that'll be the end of that. There's no reason why I shouldn't at least see who is. _When the path ended and she saw no other road in sight Hermione concentrated on the manor itself and Apparated to its front door where she knock, using the heavy silver door knocker.

A wizened old man opened the door and ushered her inside. Hermione figured he had been told of her impending arrival. Following him further into the house she let her eyes wander over the ancient painting and tapestries adoring the walls and the sculptures sitting on pedestals as she passed them, each piece was more beauty than the last.

At last the man led her into a study where a small table for two had been set up. He ushered her into a seat before bowing, turning to leave he spoke, his voice smooth and dry like wine. "The young master will be with you in just a few moments. He was finishing up dinner when you arrived. Please wait here." With that he bowed once again and left the room.

Hermione studied the room. It was a rather large study and two of its four walls held floor to ceiling bookcases. She had to fight herself to stay in her seat and not rush to the dusty tomes calling to her. Forcing her eyes to continue their survey she say that one of the two remaining walls was nothing but glass, a window draped with heavy looking deep blue velvet drapes. Along the last wall was a huge mahogany desk that gleamed with a polished surface. More books sat piled at one of its corners and again Hermione had to fight the urge to get up and grab one. This time however the urge was too strong. Standing from her seat she opted to look through the titles on the bookcases instead. Seeing one that she hadn't opened since her days at Hogwarts she plucked it from the shelf. Sitting down she opened _Hogwarts: A History _and began reading, allowing herself to fall into the text as she waited for her host to arrive.

Absorbed in the book as she was she hadn't seen him standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat. Jumping at the sound and flushing at being caught with the book she shut it with a thud. "I'm sorry. I just…" Looking up she saw who stood watching her. "Draco! Wait you're DragonWizard?" She thought about it a minute. "Dragon as in the meaning behind your name. I should have realized that."

Draco walked into the room and took the seat opposite of her. "Are you disappointed Hermione?"

"No it's just that I didn't expect it."

Draco chuckled. It was so unlike the sneering laugh she remembered. "Yes well after our last online chat, when you said you had been there at Café Magique waiting and had then run into an old classmate, I put two and two together and figured out that it was you."

"If you knew who I was then why didn't you say anything?"

"I would have denied myself the pleasure of your company had I told you who I was over the internet."

"That's not true at all Draco."

"Isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Draco we've grow up since Hogwarts, since the battle who Voldemort. We aren't the same two people we were back then. I saw the changes in you this afternoon at the café."

Draco was quiet as he seemed to mull over her words. Before he could respond the old man walked in bearing a tray with two plates and goblets that looked to be filled with some kind of red wine. Placing the food and drink before them he bowed and quietly left the room once again leaving them alone. Not another word was said as they ate the meal that Draco had prepared and Hermione had to admit that it was pretty amazing. She hadn't even known that he knew how to cook. He had seemed so spoiled in school that she had just assumed that everything was done for him and he never once had to lift and finger to do anything. Apparently there was more to Draco Malfoy than she had originally thought.

When they had finished their meal Draco had insisted upon taking her for a walk around the gardens. Hermione was glad he had because the gardens were beautiful. Their path, lit magically by randomly floating lanterns, led them through areas filled with so many different varieties of summer blooming flowers and plants. Hermione giggled as a couple of garden gnomes came tumbling across in front of them, snapping and baring their pointed little teeth as they invaded their sanctuary before disappearing into a nearby hydrangea bush.

Hermione was enjoying herself as she walked along side Draco and when he took her hand in his she didn't pull away. Draco slowed to a stop before turning to face her. "Hermione, can I tell you something? It's been a secret of mine since our days at Hogwarts."

"What is it Draco?"

He led her to the garden bench that sat off to their right. Hermione sat and waited for Draco to tell her what he had wanted to say. He sat down beside her still holding her hand. "Do you remember how harsh and malicious I was towards you since the day we first arrived at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think that anyone can forget the bullies in their life, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you not ever wonder why I was more hateful towards you than I was to even Potter and Weasley?"

"I guess it just never crossed my mind. Draco what are you getting at?"

Draco smiled. "Well it would seem that you weren't quite the know it all that people said you were."

Hermione stiffened at the barb, pulling her hand free of his she stood. "I think its time for me to leave."

Draco was still smiling which only made her stiffen more. She could feel the anger start to boil within her. He grabbed a hold of her hand again as he stood and locked his eyes on hers. "Hermione you misunderstand. I wasn't trying to insult you. I was only trying to point out that for someone who could easily read a person and know everything about them you didn't even realize that all my hatefulness towards you, all the nasty names and sneers were all a cover up to hide how I really felt."

Hermione gaped at him. _What in the bloody hell is he trying to say? _"Draco what are you saying? What do you mean?"

"Hermione I was in love with you. I still am. I joined the online site because I didn't think I ever stood a chance with you, not after the way I had treated you in school. When I saw you sitting at Café Magique, telling me you were waiting on someone and then you telling me online of your chance encounter with an old classmate I knew it was you. I was happy to know that. When you asked if I'd like to try and meet you again I took the chance. I figured once you saw that DragonWizard was me you would have taken off, but when you said what you did it gave me a small measure of hope and the courage to tell you what I had wanted to tell you since Hogwarts."

Hermione stood quietly staring at him. She hadn't expected him to say that he was in love with her. His words brought back to memory of her secret crush on him. His insults had hurt her deeply and she remembered the times he had made her so mad she bordered on insanity, but she hadn't been able to keep her heart from wanting to be with the Slytherin boy. Hermione reflected on that one time in their Third Year when he had insulted Hagrid and that plus the all the frustration of being in love with him and unable to have him finally made her snap and she had punched him hard in the face. She smiled at the memory, her eyes gazing at the man that infuriating boy had become.

"Hermione?"

"Draco, why didn't you ever tell me?" His look told her that she should have thought the answer obvious. "The reason was because I'm muggle-born."

"Exactly my family would have disowned me in a minute if they had ever found out. I wasn't truly as evil as I acted. I never wanted to become a pawn in the Dark Lords plans, but neither he nor my family gave me much choice. It's impossible to say no to the Dark Lord when he chooses you to do his bidding. I honestly had no choice. Being born a Malfoy, the son of Death Eaters, my life was decided before me. I'm sorry…"

Hermione stopped him. "Draco I understood all that when I saw your reactions in the final battle. You had been frightened, as had your parents. I believe they made a grave mistake in allowing him to frighten them into following as he had done so many others. As for your parents disowning you I don't believe they would have if they had known that you were in love. They do love you, Draco, so I'm certain they would want you to be happy."

"You have a big heart, Hermione, but they're pureblood ideology wasn't just for fun. They wholeheartedly believed that they were superior to all other witches and wizards of lesser blood. They were that way until they died."

"I didn't know that they had died."

"They were murdered shortly after the fall of the Dark Lord. A family managed to get their revenge on my parents. I'm okay though. I'm finally free of their ideology and I can live my life my way with no fear of their retribution."

Hermione could see his eyes reflecting the ghosts of his past, but she knew that he had gotten past that and had become a better man. "Draco, all of that is in the past now and there's no reason to allow it to hurt you any more. It's time to look towards the future, a future I hope you see me maybe becoming a part of."

"Hermione, what are you saying?"

"You dimwitted twit, I'm saying that the dating sight said we were the perfect match and aside from that I too had a secret love for in school and have ever since then. Being here, with you, is something I only ever dreamed of happening, but its reality now and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Did you just call me a twit?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes I believe I did. It seemed quite suiting at that moment."

"I can't believe you just called me a twit. No one has called me a twit since our days at Hogwarts and the person who did so was you."

"I guess I wasn't quite so nice either."

Draco was smiling. "I deserved every bit of everything you threw at me. I was a right nasty git to you."

Hermione smiled a huge mischievous grin. "Do you want to know the moment I found you the cutest?" She giggled when he cocked a brow in question. "It was during our Fourth Year when the Mad-Eye imposter turned you into a ferret. It was definitely a most endearing sight."

"Oh you think so do you?"

He lunged at her. She shrieked in mock fright and fled through the twisting and turning garden path, winding her way through roses and hydrangeas until she spotted a weeping willow. Dashing under its swaying branches she backed up against the trunk as he came sprinting in after her. He stood so close to her now, his hands pressed against the tree trunk framing her face on both sides. They locked eyes before he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione had never been kissed the way he was kissing her. She felt dizzy with the pressure of his lips against hers. His hands moved from the tree to cup her face and his deepened the kiss. All she could do was stand there, weak kneed, and accept all that he had to offer. She leaned away from the willow to press herself close to his chest and his arms left her face to embrace her.

Finally he broke away and gazed down into her eyes, a smiled played across his face and the light in his eyes reflected that from the moon. "You know I felt incredibly foolish submitting a questionnaire online, but I'm glad I did Hermione."

"Who would have thought that we would have been matched, two people so completely different from the other, each harboring a secret love for the other that it almost seems like fate was nice enough to throw us together?"

Draco made no reply choosing only to hold her under the swaying willow braches beneath the light of the full moon. Hermione leaned against him, his heartbeat sounding in her ear thankful to fate for finally fulfilling a long ago dream. She smiled to herself as a thought passed through her mind. _Maybe I should be thankful for online dating for finding my perfect match._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well I hoped you enjoyed "Perfect Match." Please review or flame, it doesn't matter just please do one or the other. Thanks for reading._


End file.
